Walking In
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: They really should have knocked before entering into the bedroom.


Written for **Quidditch** [Reserve for Hufflepuff Beater 1] (Write a story using the given emotion { _Surprise_ }. Twist, you cannot use the word for the emotion)

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is related to it. So don't call the police on me.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

They had been seeing each other for nearly three months now. Neither was really quite sure how exactly it happened, but work crossed, alcohol was drunk, and this was not the first time the two men found themselves tangled amongst the other in a set of startling crimson sheets. Be what it may, the two were here often, and neither was to complain.

"Closes the curtain, Potter." A grumbling drawl took to the air. "The sun is atrocious."

Harry rolled over, smirking at the blonde. So maybe there was some complains, but it most certainly wasn't a complaint directed towards their prior activities.

"I'm comfortable," Harry replied, digging himself deeper into his pillow. "You do it yourself."

"I asked you to."

"You have a wand," Harry protested. "You can close it from here."

There was a grumble that sound like, "but I asked you to."

Harry only chuckled, "you're so lazy."

At that, the blonde rolled over and leveled him with a glare. "I am not lazy."

"Then go close the curtain," Harry tested. "We need to get up anyways. It's probably noon by now."

The challenge hung in the air, before grey eyes narrowed and softened. "I dislike you, Potter."

Harry only chuckled. He moved across the bed, closing the space between him and the other. With a smirk he replied, "I know you're lying. You can't get enough of me, Malfoy."

-oOo-

Had the two in bed known what was coming their way, they would have dressed quickly and separated. As it was, the two were oblivious to the interruption that was about to come in the form of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"It's so early," Ron grumbled as he buttoned his shirt closed.

Hermione's voice came from the other room, "it's almost noon."

"But I've been up since six," Ron called back. "Bloody horrible hour to be awake."

Hermione stepped into the room, working on fitting the braid in place. "Not my fault. Now we need to get going. Your mother will have our hides if Harry isn't at that party."

"Our boy is all grown up now," Ron said in a mischievous tone. "The big twenty. Before you know it, he'll be getting married and having a family all his own. And he won't need us anymore."

"One weekend with George," Hermione said with a smile, "and all of a sudden you think you're so funny."

"Oh sweetheart," Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her towards him, "I'm hilarious."

Hermione pacified him with a kiss to the cheek. "Let's go. And please tell me that you didn't tell him about this party."

"Lips were sealed. He's completely in the dark."

"Good," Hermione replied, leaning them towards the Floo. The entrance to the fireplace was tall, but Ron was taller. It always made Hermione smile to watch her fiancé duck to fit into the space. Grabbing a handful of powder, she called out their destination. In a throw of the powder, they were gone from their home, and zipping towards another.

-oOo-

"You wish," Draco sneered, but it lacked the malic it once had. If anything there was a playful quality to it that Harry will admit turned him on slightly.

"I don't have to wish, I know so." There was a spark of challenge in Harry's eyes. "After all, if you didn't like me, you won't be in this bed so often."

"Your adequate ability to perform sex, does not translate to affection." Draco sat up, and Harry almost missed the shine of amusement in those grey eyes. "It just means that my standards have really lowered if they include you."

Had anyone else said this, Harry would have snapped back at them. But this was Draco. And Draco was cheeky, mischievous, and always ready to banter. But he never meant to hurt. Anyone who didn't know him would miss that almost flirting quality in his voice. Harry picked up on this.

Reaching forward, he grabbed a hold of Draco and drew him back into bed. The older boy's back hit the soft mattress. In one fluid motion, Harry positioned himself so that he was straddling the blonde.

"You didn't call me adequate last night." Harry trailed a finger over pale skin.

Draco smirked. "Shut up, Potter."

Harry leaned forward, his mess of black bangs hanging over his eyes in a way that Draco would describe as tantalizing. "That's not what you called me last night either, Draco."

-oOo-

Grimmauld Place had brightened up over the years since the wars. The place no longer reeked of dark magic. As well, the horrible items such as the wall of mounted house elf heads had been removed – something Hermione was truly thankful for.

Stepping into the home, the couple looked around for their friend. He was nowhere to be seen. Venturing from the front room, they did run into someone.

"Hello, Kreacher." Hermione said, getting the attention of the aging elf.

Kreacher turned slowly. There was a look of irritation on the creatures face, but it wasn't the open distain he had shown her years prior, so that was a positive. It was clear that something was frustrating the elf though.

"The Master is in bed," the elf croaked out.

"Still?" Ron asked. "It's noon. What's that bum doing sleeping?"

Hermione caught a twitch in Kreacher as she glared at Ron. The ginger seemed to understand that he had no room to speak on the matter.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Hermione said, turning back to the elf.

The elf nodded and moved to finish his walk down the hall. Heading towards the bedroom, Hermione felt the elf needed a break. But seeing as how Kreacher was adamant about not leaving this house, Harry had simply taken to not asking much of the decrepit elf.

At the top of the stairs, the two easily found the room Harry slept it. Ron gripped the door handle, and made to open the door, not hearing the noise coming from the other side.

-oOo-

"Stop talking," Draco said, grabbing Harry and drawing him close. Their lips pressed together in a rough surge of passion. The grumble in the back of Harry's throat covered the sound of the bedroom door opening.

"Bloody Hell!"

The sudden outcry sent everyone into a panic. Harry practically topple off the bed, scrambling to grab his wand from the night stand. Unfortunately, he took the blanket with him. In a struggling attempt, Draco snatched up the sheets to cover himself when he realized just how exposed he was to these intruders.

Nobody moved for a moment.

Hermione's brows were pulled upwards in shock. Ron was looking at them in complete disbelief, his jaw unhinged and probably would have fallen off if it could. Harry was lowering his wand when he realized that no one was under attack. The heat was rising in Draco's cheeks and he bundled the covers around him. He cursed the gods for the pale skin that gave away his embarrassment and alarm so easily.

It was Draco who spoke first. "Don't you two know how to bloody knock?"

There was a sharp intake of breath as Ron threw his hands onto his face. "Oh God, my eyes. I can't unsee that."

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked.

Instead of answering, Ron simply backed out of the room, his eyes still covered. Hermione looked between the ginger, and the two boys in the bed room.

"It was supposed to be a…." Hermione shook her head. "Never mind. I'll tell you after you two get, um, dressed." Harry lifted the comforter to cover his bare chest. He caught sight of Draco still attempting to submerge his naked form inside the bundle of sheets.

Hermione looked to Draco. "I won't give you the full threat just yet, you'll get that later today. But I'll just make it clear right now, you hurt him, you die. Not get dressed. We have plans and need to get going. You too, Malfoy. You're coming with. And don't even try to argue."

With something similar to a smirk, Hermione left the room. They could still hear Ron complaining about unlocked doors and parts of Malfoy he never wished to see.

"That's not how I planned to tell them," Harry muttered, standing up.

"It was full frontal!" Ron's voice came in a whining tone. "You don't understand Mione. That's more of Malfoy than I ever needed to see."

"I think he's in shock," Draco chuckled.

Harry turned to him, and smirked. "Well it was kind of a-"

"I saw everything!" Ron sounded close to tears. "Everything!"

"Might as well get dressed," Harry moved to his dresser. "And while you're up, you can close the curtain. The sun really is bright in here."

"I swear to God," Draco grumbled, rising from bed and searching for his discarded pants.

"Why didn't Kreacher warn us?" Ron's voice came into the air.

Harry could only chuckle as he and Draco got dressed. It wasn't the way he imagined his morning going. But he had to admit that dropping that bombshell went over much better than he'd thought. Even if it had come out in such an unexpected way.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

 **Well, there's that. I really hope I fulfilled the prompt. It was difficult to work with surprise and translating it into an emotion without using the word. This is like my sixth attempt to write for this. I have hit a block – I blame the mountain of papers I have to get written.**

 **In the end I decided to take surprise in kind of an anticipation/build up manner. Hopefully it worked out. If not, I apologize to the team for my failure.**


End file.
